Television ratings have conventionally been extrapolated from the television viewing activity of a sample group. Ratings attempt to identify a percentage of the overall viewing population that watches a particular program when the program is broadcast. Content providers use the ratings of programs to determine program success and support value to advertisers, with shows that have higher ratings demanding higher prices for advertising. However, conventional models for determining ratings may not account for modern viewing methods and may not accurately represent the full viewing audience.